1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earth cultivation methods and an apparatus to carry out the methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seedbed preparation method and apparatus comprising a coulter cart. The coulter cart apparatus is attachable to planters or drills to enable the farmer to make fewer passes over the soil by farming machinery.
There are several advantages resulting from the use of the apparatus of the present invention. Since fewer machinery passes are needed, the soil is less compacted and presents a better seedbed thus promoting plant growth. Most importantly, fewer passes over the field saving time and fuel costs.
The present invention allows a farm operator to cultivate, fertilize and plant in one pass by adding the present invention to pre-existing seed planting machinery.
The invention also relates to a device for treating an external body.
The term "external body" as used herein means soil, the earth, any terrain, any liquid body, and any solid or substantially solid object or body.
The terms "device for treating" and "treating device" as used herein mean any device for applying a substance (e.g., fertilizer) or energy form (e.g., heat, light, sound, ultrasound, laser, infrared, ultraviolet, radar, sonar, electrical, magnetic, electromagnetic, nuclear, radioactive, ion beam), or for removing (e.g., vacuum, magnetic) sensing, detecting or measuring a substance, characteristic or energy form.
The term "operating portion" as used herein means nozzle or operating part for applying, removing, sensing, detecting or measuring the aforesaid substance or energy form.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is advantageous for the farmer/user to keep the number of passes over a field to a minimum as discussed above. Several devices are known which provide such advantages, including applicant's previous device now U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,841.
Prior art devices failed to provide an easily adjustable, self-contained seedbed preparation apparatus which is mountable to existing planting devices. The self-contained device of the present invention further includes means for storing and carrying fertilizer which is not disclosed in the prior art.